OS : Qui dit puissance 4, dit 4 fois plus de puissance !
by Miss Code
Summary: Un petit OS qui a été normalement mon tout premier.


OS : C'est la fin de l'année 2014 !

Tout le monde prépara les outils nécessaires pour faire une fête. Une grande fête pour un grand évènement !

Et oui, ce soir à minuit, nous serons en 2015 !

C'est le passage à la nouvelle année !

\- Conan-kun ! s'écria Ran, vient vite, il faut se dépêcher, nous sommes le réveillon ! Il nous reste encore pleins de choses à faire !

\- Oui, j'arrive, Ran-neechan !

 _Et dire, qu'elle m'a réveillé à 7h du mat' pour préparer le réveillon_ , pensa Conan.

Conan Edogawa, un petit bonhomme à lunettes qui se trouve être détective.

\- Ah là là ! dit Ran

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ran-neechan.

\- Shinichi m'a envoyé un SMS, il ne peut pas venir, il est encore et toujours sur une enquête ! Même pour le réveillon !

 _Bien sûr que je ne peux pas venir, tu risquerais de découvrir que Conan et Shinichi sont une seule et même personne !_ pensa de nouveau Conan.

Ran a invité tout le monde pour cette occasion ! Même les parents de Shinichi ont pu venir !

Tout le monde était présent, à part, ce fameux, Shinichi !

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé dire ce qu'il ressentait à cette dernière mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Ai Haibara, quant à elle, elle se serait bien passée de venir pour travail sur l'antidote. Elle accepta de venir pour faire plaisir et dans un autre sens car elle avait besoin de se changer les idées dernièrement. En effet, elle avait des choses sur le cœur à dire, mais la connaissant, elle préfère ne rien dire.

\- Chaud, chaud, chaud ! cria Heiji !

Le détective venait de rentrer dans le bureau du détective Mouri avec dans ses mains, le petit déjeuner. Sur ses talons, se trouvait Kazuha.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause dans les préparatifs et de déjeuner.

Ils firent une mise au point des choses à effectuer pour aujourd'hui. Il est 10 heures, le temps de déjeune en 30 minutes, à 10h30, ils décidèrent de reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant l'intervention d'Heiji.

Tous s'activèrent. La journée passa très rapidement.

Il est maintenant 20 heures !

\- Waouh ! Je suis épuisée ! dit Ran

\- Moi aussi, disent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils se regardèrent tous et explosèrent de rire !

DING DONG.

On sonne à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir ! dit Conan

\- Merci Conan-kun, lui répond Ran

Conan arriva à la porte et ouvrit la porte à… Ses parents !

Les Kudo sont enfin arrivés au bureau du Détective Mouri !

Yukiko prit Conan dans ses bras et lui fit un grand câlin devant tout le monde, ce qui gêna drôlement Conan alias Shinichi.

Ai se moqua gentiment de Conan. Les Détectives Boys s'éclatèrent de rire.

Après que tout le monde les est salué, ils décidèrent de manger car il était maintenant 23 heures !

Et oui, Yukiko a raconté depuis son arrivée à 20 heures ses histoires.

Le bureau du détective Mouri est plein à craquer de nourriture. Remercions les filles qui se sont mis à cuisiner ! Même l'agent Miwako Sato les a aidés !

Tout le quartier général de la Police était là !

C'était très convivial et le repas était délicieux !

\- Merci beaucoup pour le repas ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

\- Oui, c'était délicieux, répondit tout le monde présent

Alors que tout le monde parlait, d'un seul coup, un vent d'air frais passa. Il est 23h58 !

Dans 2 minutes, on est en 2015 !

\- Hé bien, il avait l'air fort intéressant ce repas !

Tout le monde regarda vers la fenêtre et…

\- Kaito Kid !

Sonoko crût rêver ! Voir le Kid en ce jour.

Makoto se leva pour défendre sa belle et tendre Sonoko.

\- Je ne reste pas, je vais retrouver une personne, dans moins de deux minutes, nous serons en 2015. Je pense que vous ne m'attraperais toujours pas. Sur ce, je vous salue !

Le Kid avait disparu.

Tout le monde s'agita et puis, c'est le réveillon, ils verront dans 1 minute !

\- 1 minute ! Tout le monde, 1 minute ! s'écria Conan !

Tout le monde regarda dehors. Pour le feu d'artifice prévu.

Tout le monde, entend le décompte, peu importe l'endroit où ils sont.

Les hommes en noirs dans leurs voitures. Kaito Kuroba alias Kaito Kid est avec Aoko Nakamori.

Tout le monde se trouve quelque part, pour regarder ou non ce changement d'année.

Chez les Mouri, tout le monde cri.

\- 10

\- 9

\- 8

\- 7

\- 6

\- 5

\- 4

\- 3

\- 2

\- 1

\- BONNE ANNEE ! Hurlèrent et sautèrent tous en cœur pendant que le feu d'artifice éclate dans le ciel.

Ça y est !

Enfin 2015 !

Une tournée offerte par Kogoro. Tout le monde était heureux. Eri qui était présente comme tout le monde hésita à lui dire deux mots mais laissa tomber, c'est un jour spécial.

La sonnerie du portable de Ran sonna. C'était Shinichi. Il lui souhaita une bonne année et il dit une drôle de phrase qui surpris Ran.

\- Je te souhaite de trouver l'amour durant cette année… Dit-il gêner.

\- Idiot !

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien, dit Ran avec un sourire.

\- Désolé Ran, j'ai une affaire à résoudre ! A plus tard !

Il raccrocha. Ran sourit encore et regarda vers le ciel ayant une pensée pour Shinichi.

Conan revient dans la pièce et voit que les enfants dorment. Ai quant à elle, lit.

\- Elle a l'air contente, luit di Ai.

\- Hein ?

\- Ran !

Conan sourit lui aussi et Ai lui rendit son sourire.

\- J'espère que cette année sera meilleure et que tu pourras trouver un remèd…

Conan vit que Haibara s'était endormie. Il enleva sa veste et lui mis dessus. Ran apporta des couvertures et les mis sur les enfants. Les agents dorment également, trop d'alcool, bien sûr !

Après une excellente journée, il est peut-être temps d'être raisonnable et tout le petit monde encore debout pris le chemin des bras de Morphée. Demain est un jour nouveau !


End file.
